


(im)perfeição

by Gabinos



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Albafica vive em um mundo perfeito, o que lhe faz começar a admirar as coisas imperfeitas que aparecem em sua vida.
Relationships: Aries Shion/Pisces Albafica, Griffon Minos/Pisces Albafica
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	(im)perfeição

**Author's Note:**

> Olar!
> 
> Bom, essa ficzinha foi feita para o @DesafiosFanfics de Novembro!  
É também minha primeira meta completada do NaNoWriMo!
> 
> As frases utilizadas foram:  
"Você só vive uma vez, é sua obrigação aproveitar a vida da melhor forma possível."  
"Quando você está cercado pela perfeição aprende a apreciar a beleza dos defeitos."
> 
> elas estarão marcadas em itálico no texto.
> 
> vou deixar uma música e uma notinha lá no final.  
Esta não é uma songfic, mas agora na hora de postar lembrei da música e ela é tão lindinha e tão a ver que eu queria compartilhar com vocês.

Conheceram-se durante uma consulta veterinária. Shion irritou-se com aquele homem invadindo o consultório, assustando não só seu Lulu da Pomerânia, como também a filha. O marido permanecia indiferente ao que acontecia ali, analisando as pontas dos cabelos.

— Desculpem, é que achei esse gatinho na rua, não sei como ele ficou tão machucado. Você pode ajudar, não pode?

O veterinário hesitou, mas pediu que todos ali se retirassem, dando espaço para que tentasse salvar o pobre gato. Albafica continuou desinteressado. Pegou a filha pela mão e saiu de imediato, esperando que Shion apanhasse o maldito cachorrinho. Ah, como detestava aquele bicho chato! Mas como fora um pedido da pequena Agasha, o outro pai não pode recusar. Além disso, não é como se o animal estivesse doente ou algo assim, era apenas uma consulta de rotina. 

— Papai, podemos tomar sorvete antes de chegar em casa?

Albafica encarou o marido severamente, antes que este fizesse mais uma das vontades da garotinha.

— Depois de largar o Carneirinho em casa. Não podemos entrar numa sorveteria com o cachorro, Agasha. Já conversamos sobre isso.

  
  
  


Encontraram-se outra vez em um ambiente totalmente diferente: Albafica sentado ao balcão de um pub, aproveitando o verdadeiro sentido de um happy hour: afrouxava a gravata e aproveitava de sua solidão antes de retornar ao lar e vestir sua roupa de pai e marido, logo após livrar-se da estúpida vestimenta que usava quando ocupava a cadeira de contador. Despejou o restinho de água com gás da garrafa de vidro em seu copo com cubos de gelo e rodelas de limão, aproximando-se do sujeito.

— Seu gato ficou bem?

O homem precisou tirar um pouco da franja desgrenhada da frente dos olhos. Pensou por alguns instantes até que pudesse se lembrar. Não prestara atenção quando adentrou, abruptamente, o consultório, mas os seguiu até a saída. Sentou em uma daquelas cadeirinhas desconfortáveis, preocupado com o bichano. O cachorro daquela família era muito agitado, mas recordou-se da fala sobre o sorvete. O cara à sua frente fazia parte da família bonita que parecia saída de um comercial de margarina!

— Bem, bem, ele não ficou. Perdeu um olho, ficou meio torto. O pelo ainda não cresceu em alguns lugares. Mas está melhorando da sarna e ganhando peso. O seu cachorro está bem? Queria pedir desculpas, mas vocês foram embora...Espero não ter atrapalhado nada de importante.

— Não se preocupe, não atrapalhou. Boa sorte com o gato.

Albafica largou o copo ainda pela metade sobre o balcão e foi embora, com algum pesar. Por Agasha, novamente, retornava à sua bolha.

  
  


Semanas depois, saía do trabalho, em manada como sempre. Todos naquele prédio vestiam-se e portavam-se da mesma maneira. Ternos, pastas de couro, gravatas coloridas destoantes do conjunto davam a graça e diferenciavam os homens. As mulheres, com os terninhos de tons mais atrevidos, saltos combinando. Como se saídas de uma fábrica de bonecas. Ao deixar o prédio, encontrou o homem pela terceira vez, agora acompanhado de um loiro e um moreno, gesticulando enquanto falava, empolgado. Destoando de todas aquelas coisas ali.

Achou graça naquilo. Acendeu um cigarro e esperou que os dois fossem embora, finalmente abordando o estranho.

— O gato melhorou da sarna?

Não era só o cabelo desbotado, quase branco, que chamava a atenção de Albafica, apesar de ser um bom identificador. Algo em sua maneira de portar-se, até mesmo de falar, lhe fascinava. O agora dono do felino abriu um sorriso, revelando seus dentes levemente desalinhados, respondendo alegremente:

— Sim! Mas o pelo não cresceu totalmente. Você quer conhecê-lo?

É claro que o contador não parecia a pessoa mais normal do mundo, abordando um desconhecido e lhe perguntando sobre o tal gato. Apenas cedia à vontade que tinha de ter contato com algo destoante. E talvez agir de forma atípica também lhe trouxesse algum alívio. Aceitou o pedido.

Entrou em uma casa de arquitetura engraçada. Simples, precisava de pintura por fora, mas era jeitosinha por dentro. Alguns pedaços de brinquedos quebrados estavam espalhados pela sala, mas não teve muito tempo para prestar atenção naquela bagunça, pois um bichinho cinza que andava de forma engraçada implorava por atenção, com seus miadinhos quase mudos.

— Esse é o Izzy. É o nome de um personagem caolho que eu gosto muito. Agora são dois.

Albafica olhou encantado para a cena. Não só via o gatinho imperfeito demonstrando aquele tanto de carinho pelo homem que o salvou, mas também pensava no Carneirinho, que mesmo quando pedia atenção, não conseguia ficar quietinho para ser afagado.

Surpreendeu-se novamente quando o dono da casa lhe entregou Izzy nos braços, recebendo também uma porçãozinha do amor daquele gatinho que parecia ter sido montado de maneira errada na fábrica de gatos. Estava ali, distraído com a orelhinha rasgada do bichinho, até ouvir seu anfitrião oferecendo uma bebida.

— Água está ótimo, obrigado. Meu nome é Albafica.

— Então é água. Minos, muito prazer.

O sorriso desalinhado apareceu novamente e os dois apertaram as mãos. O contador levou bastante tempo para notar, mas enfim percebeu que os olhos de Minos eram de cores diferentes. Um azul escuro, com um tom violeta. O outro, quase amarelo. Achou ainda mais graça da coisa toda.

— Preciso ir, minha filha não janta enquanto eu não estiver em casa. Foi um prazer conhecer o Izzy.

O acaso continuava os juntando de tempos em tempos. Compartilharam xícaras de café, conversaram sobre Izzy e Carneirinho. Albafica logo entendeu o motivo de tantos objetos quebrados pela sala de Minos: nas horas vagas, recolhia os brinquedos em mau estado, doados para creches, orfanatos e outras organizações e os consertava. 

Em algum ponto daquela amizade estranha, os encontros começaram a ser marcados. O que doía não era a expectativa, muito menos a despedida. Albafica sabia que o mundo funcionava daquela forma. Mas sempre que entrava em sua casa, passando pelo jardim de flores milimetricamente alinhadas, encontrava tudo no mesmo lugar: Agasha fazia sua lição, enquanto Shion preparava o jantar, o recebendo com um beijo na testa. A menina contava sobre algo absurdamente normal que ocorrera na escola, o cachorro latia, mas não era capaz nem de rasgar uma almofada, ou fazer xixi no tapete.

Nem o pó se acumulava sobre os móveis.

Era tudo perfeito. De uma maneira vazia e dolorosa.

Colocaria a filha na cama, lhe desejando boa noite. O marido já teria levantado as cobertas da cama fofa, o abraçando pelas costas quando finalmente deitassem, beijando seus ombros e desejando uma boa noite. 

Quando acordasse, seu café da manhã estaria posto, a caneca de viagem, cheia de café recém passado. Sairia para o trabalho, Shion caminharia até a escola de Agasha, aproveitando para passear com o Carneirinho.

  
  
  


— Dê um jeito de fazer ela comer. Tenho uma reunião e vou chegar tarde. Não me espere acordado.

Albafica bateu o telefone na cara do marido, pois já conhecia de cor e salteado a ladainha que seguiria sobre a interrupção da rotina. Ajeitou sua mesa e seguiu para a casa de Minos. Este não entendeu muita coisa quando o furacão passou pela porta, em desespero. Porém, não deu muita importância quando tinha o contador dormindo sobre seu peito, com Izzy aninhado no pequeno espaço entre eles. Deu-se ao luxo de adormecer também, mas ao despertar, Albafica não estava mais lá.

  
  
  


Carneirinho sentia o cheiro do gato nas roupas do dono, e o incomodava mais do que nunca. Mas a resposta amorosa de Shion quando ouvia a ralha do marido para com o cãozinho, o deixava ainda mais furioso.

Precisava ir embora. Não levaria Agasha consigo, ela era mais apegada a Shion, afinal de contas. E a corujice do esposo a faria mais feliz do que sua conduta mais firme. Era Shion o confidente, amigo, cúmplice. Quem sabia de todos os gostos e manias dela. Não planejava ser ausente, discutiriam a guarda em breve. Apenas precisava de um tempo, queria situar-se antes de tudo.

Apareceu na casa de Minos naquela noite, contando o plano.

— Já é um absurdo ter você aqui. Por que alguém deixaria o seu sonho de comercial de TV pra ficar com o dono de um gato errado?

— _Você só vive uma vez, é sua obrigação aproveitar a vida da melhor forma possível._

— Então você deveria aproveitá-la como a viveu até agora. No meio das coisas bonitas, na perfeição que você compôs.

— _Quando você está cercado pela perfeição aprende a apreciar a beleza dos defeitos._ Eu vejo seus defeitos. Todos eles. Poderia enumerá-los, mas vou soar grosseiro. Mas na sua casa mal pintada, na cama bamba onde dormimos com o gato torto, nas risadas descompassadas que damos entre os brinquedos quebrados. Aqui é onde vejo a perfeição. Talvez eu também seja algo que não era mais divertido e você me consertou. 

Foram interrompidos pelos miados estranhos de Izzy, como se este dissesse um “a mim também”, eu seu idioma peculiar. 

Viveram juntos, os três, divertindo-se com as coisas mais banais que encontravam, dormindo um por cima do outro, sobre a cama bamba, com algum cuidado para não entortar ainda mais o gato. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> O nome do gato era pra ser Lune. Por isso ele era cinza.  
Mas queria um gato caolho. E como amo tanto assim o Isaak e fico enfiando ele em lugares bizarros, aqui estamos.  
a Agasha não consta na lista de personagens.
> 
> A música que queria recomendar é a Perfect, do Smashing Pumpkins! Uma delicia e bem a vibe da fic!  
um beijo nos corações e até mais!
> 
> YouTube: http://bit.ly/2WASQoN  
Spotify: https://spoti.fi/2N9X5oe  
Letra/Tradução: http://bit.ly/339q8hd


End file.
